Wings of the past
by Midnightdragon95
Summary: "but be warned young human for the past has a way of coming back to haunt you when things have not been resolved" kenos said hiccup had no idea how true her words were. HIccup also meets a new friend with a secret as big as his.
1. Chapter 1

**Right guys first chapter of a new story sweet lets begin**

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

* * *

It's pretty simple what happened toothless and me go hunting and he gets us lost! "Why did you want to go out this far" I said looking at him "because there is usually more game out here" he said looking around and smelling the air I rolled my eyes at him. He stopped and smelt again he looked curious and ran off in the forest "he-" I cut myself of when I saw the dagger in the tree and my eyes widened someone was here I pulled out my knife and walked around "hello" I said aloud I saw a satchel hanging from a tree as well as a small book tied to it. "Anyone here" I said no one answered "toothless" I said and he didn't answer either "well this is just perfect," I thought to my self and I grabbed the book from the satchel and opened it there were small drawings and runes. "Well so much for reading" I said and I heard toothless growling at something "hiccup get over here now" I heard him yell still growling at something and I ran.

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

One minute I wake up on the forest floor next I'm pinned on the same floor by a dragon "uhh, please don't hurt me" I said eyes wide it just kept on growling "toothless" I heard a voice call growing louder and then I saw him "toothless what's wro-" he stopped and stared at me I didn't pay attention he was just looking at my eyes I smiled and he flinched "umm do you know this dragon and if you do could you get him of" I said rolling my eyes and the dragon hissed "oh shut up" I said looking at him "toothless please get off of him" he said looking at the dragon and he reluctantly got off of me and I jumped up and ran straight at the boy and pinned him against a tree "who are you" I said grinding my teeth I wasn't very happy he looked behind me eyes wide "toothless no" he said and I knew what was coming so I let him go and backed up but that didn't stop the dragon he shot me straight in my chest and the world seemed to slow around me I thought it would burn. It was just cold, and my head slammed into a tree and I passed out. I was in a hall there were display cases with iron plaques on them I passed one of a tower burning and the plaque with the word destruction written on it then a just fire pure and raging the plaque said courage and then there was one that was a torch and another that was a flame they read light and will and then there was a door and I opened it inside there was a table with a candle on it was lighting only part of the room and under it was carved hope and then two voices spoke "in times forgotten before the birth of the queen dragons men and dragons lived with one another you know this" they continued "the humans believed them to be a sign of freedom how they were not bound to the earth by gravity and not only that they were a sign of hope" and I woke up my insides burnt and my head was swimming I sat up and I looked around I was in a small makeshift camp lying on a mat and I looked were the dragon hit me it burnt down to my leather armor "well so much for my shirt" I said looking at the dragon he was sleeping I stood and walked quietly to were my satchel was most of my supplies were destroyed but a few survived. And I heard growling I turned the dragon was staring at me I smiled at him "well good morning sunshine" and he hissed at me and I got up and began to walk away to the shore and he just stared at me "no you're not getting rid of me that easily" I said walking into the forest.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

* * *

Oh he is so annoying I heard hiccup finally waking up "good morning" I said looking at him "what's wrong with you" he said stretching "oh our friend woke up and walked off" I said rolling my eyes and he stared at me "were did he go" he said seeming alarmed "he went of to the shore an hour ago" I said smiling at him "hello" I heard a voice behind me and I frowned "and he's back" I said groaning well apparently he took the hint and said "well aren't you just a happy camper and I brought food" he said and I smelt fish and snapped around and looked at the makeshift container hiccup called a basket and I saw a fish flopping out "how" hiccup sad looking at the fish "its not that hard to jump into a lake and grab fish" he said beaming "I'll get the fire wood"

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

I grabbed a large flint "perfect" I said and I grabbed a sturdy stick but I couldn't find my dagger to chip away at the flint and hiccup noticed this and pulled out my knife and I stared at it "were did you find that" I said fiercely "stuck in a tree" he said and I jumped and snatched it from his hand and began chipping at the flint there was an awkward silence and I finally said "have you seen any glowing blue stones" "what" he said looking at me "arcane quartz" I said "blue stones, shiny slightly buzzing" I said and he pointed to a tree and right by it was a small blue stone and I ran and grabbed it "what's it for" he asked "making magic runes work properly" I said and he began laughing "magic isn't real" he snorted and I spun around and smiled at him "well something about you makes me think that your words are lies and you have seen magic first hand" I sounded like I was hissing and stopped myself and he blinked "well I'm going to get the firewood" I said "wait what's your name" he said "My names spero but people call me thatch" I said "my names hiccup and that's toothless" he gestured towards the dragon and the dragon showed his teeth like he was threatening me and I showed my teeth just like he did and he looked surprised at the fact they were jagged and I walked over to my satchel and grabbed a leather strip out and bound the sharpened flint to the stick and then there's not only an axe but a weapon that could easily disembowel a fool who decided to fight someone who was agile.

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

* * *

Thatch finally came back with some firewood and it was already late and the moon was coming out "toothless light the fire" I said and toothless shot a bolt into the wood and it began to smoke and he just stared at the fire "you seriously don't believe in magic" he said "nope" I replied and I saw something click in his slit eyes "come here" he said "why" I said "just come here" he said and when I got to him he slit my finger with is knife "ow" I said looking at him and he took some of the blood and put it on a small piece of glass and he mixed it with something and he said "this will tell me a bit about your past" and he threw it in and the small camp fire erupted into a pyre of red flame and I heard whispers so many whispers and Thacth waved some white flecks in the fire and I saw images of a large dragon biting into my shoulder and I actually felt the scar burn and then I heard a voice that chilled my blood to ice "_hello diamond hunter" _ and thatch hissed and waved again and the whispers stopped and he pulled out a leaf "this will show us odd things they will seem very real" he said throwing the leaf into the fire and something jumped out and what came out scared me even more a grey night fury with black markings and blood red eyes was on top of drake teeth bared and tatch's eyes were wide with fear and it bit into his shoulder and he cringed and then the dragon disappeared and there was blood on his shoulder and his eyes were still wide he was gasping and toothless just looked at me and we both knew.

* * *

**Right guys it was ok first chapters give me feedback I need feed back see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO again all the people reading this sorry for the wait I've been thinking of what to write and I got it but lets get on with this**

* * *

**Thatch POV**

* * *

I knew I was dreaming, at least I hope I was. I was something big I think a dragon and I was still in our makeshift camp. Looking around and I lightly walked away I smelt something it was a hare that was none the wiser about were I was and I felt myself lower and jump at the hare I pinned it and I felt my jaws lock around its neck. The worst part was is the fact that I could taste its blood like copper and salt and faintly sweet. I was eating the rabbit not by my own choice but I was eating it "are you serious" I thought and mentally rolled my eyes but something felt wrong I felt like I was being watched and I knew someone was there "no move" I thought trying to force myself away from the rabbit with little effect "this is serious" I thought to myself and I felt myself regain control I spun around and was faced by an all to familiar dragon.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

* * *

"Who are you" I hissed at the dragon he didn't say a word he obviously recognized me "I won't ask again" I said louder this time and he spoke and I could never forget that voice "oh gods not you" and he ran "Thatch" I thought and I ran after him and pinned him against a tree "how" I said glaring at him all the arrogance and all the self righteousness was gone it was replaced with utter fear. I groaned at that moment I realized why I disliked him, he reminded me of myself before I met hiccup. "How are you a dragon" I said calmly "I –I " he stuttered "just tell me" I said getting irritated "its complicated" he said avoiding my gaze and I let him go and started walking towards our camp "I'm telling hiccup" I said not paying attention to him "no you can't" he said "why not" I said spinning around to face him "please just don't tell him do me this one kindness" he begged me I didn't say a word "I'll think about it" I said walking back to were I was resting and he went and laid beside the mat he was previously sleeping on "tomorrows going to be a long day" I thought

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

* * *

It was relatively bright out when I got up thatch looked like a fool he had his hands under his jaw that seemed very uncomfortable and the area we were in looked like something had trampled through it "hey wake up" I shouted to both of them and they both sprung up at the same time eyes alert for anything "what happened last night" I said to them "a dragon showed up pounced on me and toothless knocked him off and then it just left" he said not even sounding tired "toothless really a dragon attacked" I said in disbelief he seemed to be trying to remember last night "yes" he said "ok well I'm going out to hunt try to not kill each other" I said and grabbed my knife and walked off. After I got deeper into the forest I saw something and I crouched behind a bush it was a grey night fury one I could never forget and ounce again I stepped on a twig CRACK "again" I mentally groaned and the dragon spun around and looked straight at me with burning red eyes and it hurt to see him again and then the dragon disappeared and kenos appeared "hello hiccup" she said her expression not changing "what's wrong" I said curiously "how do you know something's wrong?" she said smiling at me and I rolled my eyes "ask your new friend about his past I'm sure you both have things that you will take to your grave" she said walking away I was confused but I figured it out I continued to walk in the direction I was going.

* * *

**Thatch POV**

* * *

We were sitting there silent for what felt like hours and I finally said " thank you" toothless looked up at me his deadpan expression not changing "what your not going to say anything" I said looking at him he seemed to be getting annoyed "you know something about hiccup don't you" I said looking at a tree and he started breathing heavier "something about his past I assume a secret about something that he believes is horrible " I said giving him a mad look his eyes narrowed I had put it together "although I don't know what that secret is I have some of my own" I said walking up to him "and I wont bring either up" I looked in my satchel for my research journal I looked over my notes and went to my log of events but as I began writing my piece of charcoal broke "_di perduint eam!_" I hissed and toothless stared at me like he had gone mad I just realized I said that out loud but my writing would have to wait I head footsteps and I closed my journal and buried it in my satchel "hi guys" hiccup said carrying back two hares and some fish he threw toothless a fish and one of the hares and I slowly edged away from the camp. I sat by a small pond and stared at the unmoving surface "you okay" a voice behind me said making me jump I spun around it was toothless "you decided to talk" I said smiling at him "I didn't know if you would understand me" he shrugged and went to my side and sat down with a thump. "You want something don't you" I said looking at him "well not necessarily me" he said quietly "what does hiccup want" I said beginning to get interested "well he is curious about your past" he said looking at the water "oh really" I said "well I guess I could tell him a little" I said getting up and walking back to camp hiccup was cooking the hares and he didn't turn to look at me and I waved he didn't notice "curious" I thought his left eye seemed drained of color and it was a slit "most curious indeed" and I finally put it together "your blind in that eye aren't you" I said and he jumped and looked at me "don't sneak up on me like that" he said "are you" I said giving him a deadpan look "yes it was from…a fight" he said looking back at the fire "well a little scaled bird told me you were curious about my past" I said smiling at him "well yes" he said "ok I suppose I can tell you but should I trust you" I said giving him a suspicious look "and what am I going to say that a person I met in the woods told me his secrets who do you think would believe that" he said giving me a sarcastic look "all right fine I'll tell you" I said sitting down on the other side of the fire.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

* * *

"I don't even know were to begin" thatch said shrugging "how about we start simple were do you come from" I said looking at him "ok" he said looking in his satchel he pulled out a map displaying a large amount of islands "were are we" he said looking at hiccup "berk" he said pointing at the island in the middle of the map "ok I grew up here on _ignis ut insularum_" he said pointing at a small group of island "does it mean something" hiccup asked looking at him then me "it means fire breath isles" he said looking at me "why" hiccup said seeming confused "because the islands were filled with dragons you couldn't walk outside without seeing a group of them overhead" he said looking at me then hiccup "I-I never knew my parents" he stuttered and me and hiccup looked at him "I was maybe seven and our house burnt down I still remember the smoke in my eyes the smell of ash I could never forget that, I made it out I sated in a cave for a few days and nearly starved. That's when she found me" he said looking at the ground "she" hiccup asked chewing some of the food that was finished "a diamond hunter she found me taught me the _olim loquor, _the old speak" he said looking at me and hiccup spit out some of the food when he heard diamond hunter "she took care of me taught me how to survive she went out to get food when she came back she was heavily wounded she died right in front of me" he choked hiccup looked at the ground and I just looked at thatch I could see the tears forming in his eyes "I'm sorry tutela" he whispered "I went around the islands meeting scholars who told me about there research into magic I learned a bit there and another scholar gave me several books on lore of the islands and even told me about the dragon nests" he said wiping away the tears "what" hiccup said his eyes going narrowing "oh no" I thought "what do you know about the nests" hiccup hissed at him and thatch gave him a annoyed look and said "I don't like your tone" and hiccup replied "no one said I had to be nice so what do you know about the nests" he stood up and thatch's eyes narrowed this was getting dangerous "guys come on-" hiccup cut me off "stay out of this" he shouted and my blood began to boil "why do you want to know so much about the nests" thatch said standing "that is my business not yours now tell me" he growled "what are you hiding!" thatch shouted and hiccup backed away a little his eyes narrowed he clenched his fists "hiccup calm-" he cut me off again "SHUT UP" he shouted looking directly at me and I felt anger beginning to well up "what is your problem" I said looking at him I heard a voice in my head _attack him_ I felt like I heard it before and thatch covered his head and I felt an unbearable pain in mine. After a while it finnaly stopped hiccup was gone.

* * *

**Thatch POV**

* * *

"What was that all about" I said looking at toothless "what is wrong with him" I continued "I don't know" he said looking at the place were hiccup was "why was he asking about the nests" I said and toothless looked at me and said "there is a nest north of here the queen there she used magic to control the dragons" I stared at him "HER" I shouted "That foul dragon I know of her" toothless looked at me "I watched countless dragons die for her" I said "where does hiccup fit in all this" toothless replied "I'll tell you tomorrow we need rest after what happened" I sat down on my mat and rubbed my forehead "ok I suppose so" and I laid down and closed my eyes. I was that dragon again it was morning I was flying towards a nest that no dragons were near I went inside and heard a voice "_young diamond hunter please help your queen_" it said and I felt a horrible pain in my head many more dragons came "_all of you hunt and bring food for the nest"_ she said "yes your majesty" we all said and flew off in completely different directions I felt my wings begin to fail me and I crashed as soon as I hit the ground I woke up I knew how I got here "no" I whispered "not her"

* * *

**WHOOOOO I finnaly finished this took me a week of thinking to complete so yeah please people review**


	3. Chapter 3

**RIGHT another chapter yay lets get on with this**

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

* * *

I've been run from the camp since yesterday evening I don't now why I just felt like I needed to run my head felt like something was biting at the back of my mind my vision was blurry and I was stumbling "I think I'm going to pass out" I thought well I was correct as my vision went dark I was in a clearing and a dragon was there grey with black markings grey eyes it was that dragon. It was me "hello hiccup" it said "um hi" I said sheepishly "why am I here and why are you here more importantly I thought you died" I blurted out "ok well lets start with the first one kenos and arius sent me to rely a message on you" he said sitting down "and what is it" I asked getting worried "its going to happen again and the past is unsettled" he said ominously "wait, happen aga- OH GODS NO" I shouted "easy" he said standing up "and your second question no I didn't die necessarily more like… slept if you will regaining energy" he said walking up to me "ok" I said backing up "ask your friend about what happened on the twenty first of winter fifty years ago he'll know what it is" he said smiling and I was waking up. I was on the forest floor by the lake near the camp I was still dazed from that visions "hiccup" I heard someone behind me ask I turned and it was toothless "oh hi toothless" I said getting up and brushing myself off "is thatch here" I asked looking at toothless seriously "um yeah but he's still asleep he has mumbled all night I think nightmares" he said having a pitying look on his face "well what has he said" I asked getting curious "stuff like amor I'm sorry forgive me mio caro" he said walking back towards the camp I followed him thatch was lying on a mat he had his satchel clutched in one hand in the other he had a necklace and was holding it to his chest "hey wake up" I said quietly and I shook him he jumped and reached for his dagger "easy calm down" I said jumping back "oh hiccup hi where have you been" he said sitting up "I would like to ask you something" I said looking at him "ask away" he said looking at the dead fire "what happened on the twenty-first of winter fifty years ago" I said he immediately spun his head and gave me a cold look and an animalistic hiss "that is none of your business" he growled "please tell me" I said "I- oh fine I suppose I can't hide the past forever the twenty-first right well, that is the day the citadel fell" he said reaching into his satchel and pulled out a map he unfolded it was a map of several islands three were made of orange rock three others were grey mountains and the center one was a giant circular field it was a well made map it appeared it was made by an artist "you drew this" I asked pointing at the map "yes a long time ago" he said with very little happiness he continued "well to tell you what happened I have to tell you about our civilization we started here on the central island the dragon's eye valley and we established a city their the citadel it started small of course houses of wood and hay roofs then into ones of brick and mortar" he stopped to take a breath "were there dragons there" he began laughing "it's called the dragon breath isles what do you think" he kept going " we established a good cycle every morning we had a group of twelve men go out hunting for meat and furs while women and children fashioned bows and crafted leather and a council of elders controlled all of it people gave there opinions and if enough had the same idea they acted on it" he stopped and decided to grab a stick and twirl it around his fingers "continue" I said "ok well this continued for a while and then we had a new head elder who changed it to were people gave there opinions and the head elder decided how to act on it. Then that head elder in his infinite wisdom" he said sarcastically "finally noticed that every morning a group of fire-breathing reptiles flew over our heads mind you the kids loved to watch them" he said having a far away look in his eyes "was it nice there" I asked curiously he looked at me and smiled "it was beautiful it looked like a place you could only find in a book the dragon's eye valley was always sprouting with life it had fire blossoms these red flowers that practically glowed and the ember berries if you got past that it burned your mouth they were so sweet" he said reaching in his satchel and pulling out a small cloth with something in it he opened it they were small orange berries he popped one into his mouth and he offered me one "sure" I said picking one up I put in my mouth and immediately spit it out and yelled toothless and thatch broke out laughing "I told you" he said smiling at me and I rolled my eyes "can you continue your story" he put the berries away "alright well apparently the dragons were to put it any other term studying us our language how we work essentially and then they landed right in the middle of the town they weren't hostile at all the elder came out and they addressed him the elder was surprised they could speak our language and asked them what they wanted and they said they would like to have peace so in the days to come so there kind would not be hunted the elder said he would consider and he agreed and occasionally a dragon or two came with meat for the village and we left them alone and sometimes a dragon would take hatchlings with them to see the village this gave the people there a chance to study the dragons" he stopped and looked at me "have your people studied anything on the dragons" I said pulling out the book of dragons "yes we have this" I handed it to him and toothless went over to look thatch scoffed "well this is a bit crude isn't it" he said pointing at the picture "could you do any better" I asked he gave me a look that could only mean one thing, challenge accepted. He reached in his satchel and pulled out a leather bound journal with a dragon on it he opened it and flipped to a page with a deadly Nader on it the picture was almost perfect and it told multiple facts on the page it was not called a deadly Nader it was called an azure stinger on one part of the page it showed a description on it. "Why did I say anything" I groaned and he snickered and toothless laughed "right let me continue well after that one of the head elders decided in his infinite wisdom decided that only one person should be in charge" he said with an annoyed look on his face "so then things began going down hill he was making the groups of Vikings around us angry and they began raiding the islands" he said a distant look in his eyes "how exactly do you remember something that happened 50 years ago" I asked still very confused "its complicated and I will explain at another time but let me finish this story ok" he said stretching his legs and then he continued "so the fall of the capital happened with the fall of the man Jaref the head researcher for dragons and magic mostly magic relating to them" my blood froze at hearing this and thatch noticed "are you okay you ok like you've seen a ghost" he said a worried look on his face "yeah I'm fine just finish the story" I replied and he did "well they sent someone to kill him because the king said he had betrayed them and the assassin found that he was not at the fault but the king was he allowed Vikings in and they destroyed most of our stuff they raided the treasuries and destroyed the archives but the king did not think much of his people he thought them all cowards and idiots and they fought back some with swords they took from the armories others with axes and even more with pitchforks he did not account how bitterly his people would fight to protect their home and after that battle subsided he began attacking the dragons" he hissed out an angry look on his face "he executed so many of them but he could never get at the matriarch" this made me freeze and he noticed "are you sure you're ok" he said standing "yes but did you say matriarch as in queen" I asked and I could tell toothless was worried "yes there were seven to be exact one near here there was another near my home the isles and the rest I have yet to see" he said curiously looking at me "so the capital was crippled and it just fell apart some of its people survived and a few of the dragons did I suspect by now that the nest has recovered and even if he did get to the queen she could fake her death all it takes puff of smoke, a mere parlor trick could make most men think its dead but I told you the story and maybe we should hunt" he said standing "I'll go" I said looking at them "I'll go with you" toothless said "no I'd like to hunt alone" I said walking off

* * *

**Toothless POV**

* * *

"He doesn't trust you" thatch said "what do you mean" I said I was annoyed and confused "he obviously doesn't trust you and I know he doesn't trust me " he said reaching in his satchel and pulled out a wooden coin and began rolling it over his knuckle "do you trust me" I asked without even thinking about what I said "I suppose a little I mean I haven't trusted someone for a long, long time" he said looking at the sky then back at me "your going to follow him aren't you" I said giving him a deadpan look he sarcastically gasped and said "now what would make you think I would do something like that" he said smiling "what demons does he have in his past" I heard thatch mumble and he walked off. The hours passed by quickly it was at least the afternoon when I heard a voice behind me "he is in trouble" I spun around it was like seeing a ghost a grey night fury with black markings it was hiccup "who is" I asked slightly dazed "me" he replied "hiccup" I asked "he is in trouble find spero and go find him he is in a cave far north from here just follow the blood" he said and he turned into mist and disappeared and as he did thatch was here "where have you been" I shouted at him and he took a step back "easy I was taking a nap what's wrong" he said looking worried "its hiccup he's in trouble" I said beginning to walk north I could already see a bloodstain and red scales thatch saw them gasped and he walked over and picked up one of them "rage wing" he said looking at me "he is in trouble" thatch said beginning to run in the direction of the blood. After a few minutes we found the cave and we stepped in there were cracks in the roof and even then we could see well and there he was lying in a crumbled heap on the floor we both gasped and thatch ran over to him and so did I he had cuts all over him a claw scratch on his arm and a scorch mark on his side "hiccup" thatch said shaking him and put his ear to his chest "he is still breathing" he said "how could this of happened" I said shaking my head "it happened because he didn't trust you" a voice said again thatch spun around to see the dragon "who are you" he hissed "I am him" he said nodding towards hiccup "how do you know he doesn't trust me" I asked looking at and the dragon rolled his eyes "oh for the love of the gods, I am him I think I would know what he is feeling" he said with a deadpan look "what are we supposed to do" thatch asked "you must get him to trust you both of you or he will cause his own death our yours" he said disappearing "hiccup" thatch said again and he kept repeating himself shaking hiccup his eyes shot opened and he backed away from thatch "you- you're a…" he kept stuttering "what" I said looking at him "he is a dragon" hiccup said pointing at thatch I looked at him he was frozen with shock "thatch" I asked he looked at me his eyes wide the night I saw him as a dragon he said he couldn't explain how it was not because of that it's because he didn't want to. "Thatch tell us" toothless asked "tell us the truth now" hiccup demanded "shut up" thatch said through clenched teeth "no" hiccup shot back and thatch glared at him it seemed like his gaze would bring death to all those he looked upon and hiccup did not care "I don't have to tell you anything" he said "yes you do" hiccup hissed at him "why don't you try and make me and if not then leave me be" thatch growled at him walking away "stubborn Vikings" I heard thatch hiss under his breath and hiccup must of heard it to he said "at least I wasn't raised like an animal" he had crossed the line thatch already had his dagger drawn he pinned hiccup against the cave wall and hissed "let me clarify this now and RIGHT NOW if I ever here you speak of me like that again I will cut you down" he let go of hiccup and began to walk away and then thatch sighed "I'll explain back at camp."

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

* * *

We kept walking back and I did not say a word I don't know why I was so hostile to thatch my mind kept telling me the same thing they can not be trusted neither of them. "Thatch I'm sorr-" I tried to say but he cut me off and raised his hand "it doesn't matter what you said its in the past and let us never bring it up again" and we made it back he sat down on his mat and moved his shirt a bit to show an old scar it was from a bite wound. "How" toothless asked "the dragon I told you about the one that took care of me well we got off on the wrong foot I apparently was in her den she thought I was a thief and she attacked when she put together the truth really quickly she regretted what she had done and apparently she didn't realize that diamond hunters have this" he said reaching into his satchel and pulling out a small vial of purple liquid "what is that" toothless asked "venom" he said looking at toothless then me he squinted at me then his eyes went wide he must have put something together "well apparently I am not the only one with a secret" what do you mean" toothless asked "you bit him and I can see an obvious scar on your wing to were you got shot by a bow" he said looking at hiccup I bowed my head and essentially admitted defeat and he smiled "well now you know" he said "can I please relax now" "yes" I said finally smiling he propped himself up against a tree and he passed out "this is not over yet" I said lying down.

* * *

**"_When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the only saints we see are all made of gold-"_ oops you didn't hear that :b. well I finally finished this chapter and tension is getting high between thatch and hiccup and there secrets are going into the open**

**I was listening to imagine dragon's demons while writing this don't judge me. Also if you are confused on anything in this story let me know and I will explain to the best of my abilities I know it can be and I think this is one of the longest chapters i've written**


	4. Chapter 4

**RIGHT lets start this now**

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

* * *

I felt sick when I woke up. It was extremely cold out "winters almost here" I thought I got up quietly and went to the pond a ways from the camp and I drank some of the water it didn't help if anything it made things worse then I heard it a voice my voice _"uh hey buddy hate to bring this up now but umm"_ I jumped and looked around no one was here "who said that" I whispered_ "you that's whose here the dragon its hard to explain"_ it said "you're the dragon I saw that time the one that sent me a message" I said quietly thinking over this _"yeah that's the one but the thing that I said was going to happen yeah its going to happen no so just thought I would give you a warning to brace yourself"_ he said and the cold I was feeling it was gone I blinked my legs started to hurt "oh gods not again" I groaned as I began hearing an assortment of pops and cracks and it started getting worse I looked at my arm I could already see the scales and this time I think it hurt more this time then the last I felt my spine being stretched and then I heard a rip that nearly made me sick I didn't need to look back and tell what it was it was a tail, my tail and the pain just kept coming it felt never ending and I didn't realize how much noise I was making

* * *

**Thatch POV**

* * *

I woke up and heard a lot of groaning "what in the name of karek it that noise" I shouted and toothless woke up "whats going on" he said groggily another groan made him snap awake "what is that" he said looking in the direction it was coming from "lets go find out" I said standing up and began walking towards the groaning and what I saw made my stomach drop it was hiccup he was lying on the floor almost screaming and he had a tail "WHAT IN THE NAME OF OBLIVION" I shouted covering my mouth he looked at me toothless was right by me "oh gods" he said I heard more cracks I felt like I was going to be sick "can you handle this" I said looking at toothless "why are you leaving" he asked "because I can smell blood from here and its making me sick" I said walking away still covering my mouth I went back to my mat and sat down I needed to think. Well the screaming dragged on for an hour then it stopped I opened my eyes and I heard footsteps it was toothless and then another dragon grey with black markings and I had a flash back from at least two years ago I was flying from the nest not the one were I found the queen but the one by my home lands and I was just passing through but that dragon saw me in the territory he rammed into I crashed and he pinned me I could never forget him fierce and bold he seemed like the kind of dragon that was feared and respected by many others "what are you doing in this territory" he spat out "I-I was just passing through" I stuttered not out of fear but of shock he let go of me "then be on your way" he said looking back at me and walking away I could never forget those crimson eyes they made my blood freeze and then I was back in reality. Well clearly forgot I was here and sat down and began talking to toothless and I just stared at him my jaw hanging he looked at me "what are you staring at" he with a dead pan look "how rude" I said "I could say the same" he said looking back at toothless but he was by me now "oh gods is that what I sounded like" I whispered to him "yep I sounded like that to" he said back "so was he a dragon before" I asked "yes we tried to fight the queen and he got under her control but I found away to free him" he said I felt my heart skip a beat "oh gods with the ancient speak that is only temporary he could still be under her control and we could be in a lot of trouble" I said and he looked at me with worry in his eyes "how do you know that" he said looking at hiccup "because I was under her control and I haven't been ever since and that was a good seventy years ago" I said and he snapped his head back to look at me "I just said that didn't I" I said smacking myself in the face "so how do we know if he still is under her control" he asked "we watch and we listen" I said "hey thatch" hiccup said looking at me "yes" I said to him "I need to show you something follow me" he said nodding in a direction and I followed him there was a small cave the entrance was the only thing letting in light I went in and I heard footsteps behind but by the time I heard the screech of a diamond hunter shooting a blast it was to late I spun around to see the rock near the entrance crumbled only a crack was left that let light in I ran to it and looked out and he was praising his work looking at the sealed entrance with pride! "Very funny hiccup now let me out" I said he looked at me smiled and walked away "hiccup get back here" I said he kept walking "hiccup come back now" I said to no avail "hiccup your going to be sorry if you don't come back" he was gone and I was so mad I screamed "HICCUP YOUR GOING TO REGRET THIS YOU HEAR ME GET ME OUT OF HERE" no one heard me I went back to the end of the cave and sat there I was stuck he did this on purpose I don't know if it was his choice or the queen I was to blinded by rage to even think about it first it was rage and then it spurred into hate the last bit of my mind that was thinking straight was overwhelmed by it. I lay down on the cold floor and I drifted into sleep

* * *

**Toothless POV**

* * *

Hiccup was back but thatch was not with him "were is thatch" I asked him he looked at me "he ran off I think we should get some rest" he said lying down. I was confused but I could pull together a pretty suitable answer he killed thatch or trapped him somewhere and now he's going to take care of me I know he wont do it in my sleep the queen would want me to see her vengeance I knew he would wait well so could I. It has a wee since we saw thatch and hiccup hasn't done anything he has mainly kept to himself and mumbled and today I was going to confront him "hiccup" I asked "yes" he said "were is thatch" I asked "I don't know" he said " I think you do" I said blinking and he snapped his head towards me "are you accusing me of something" he hissed "I never did" I said squinting at him and he jumped at me "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" I shouted "whats the matter toothless why couldn't you just leave it alone" he said giving me a sadistic smile "what in the name of sanity are you doing" I said "finishing this" he said jumping at me again "your not very good at this a little rusty" I said not realizing I was acting like I did when we first met I stopped my self but he pounced me and he must have been stronger "wait, oh he's using magic to enhance his abilities" I thought I'm doomed and then a female voice shouted "ENOUGH" and she rammed hiccup off of me and of all people it was kenos she did not look happy quildir walked up to me "hello diamond hunter" he said smiling looking back at the annoyed kenos "you know just because she's the god of peace doesn't mean she has a lot of patience" he whispered to me "I heard that brother" she hissed at him "whoops" he said and I almost wanted to laugh but I couldn't kenos walked over to hiccup who was desperately trying to get away but he couldn't she whispered in his ear _"liberi" _ he screeched and it slowly died down and he looked at me "what happened" he said without a clue of what just happened and I told him what just happened "do you have any clue were thatch may be" I asked and he thought about it "I know were he is" he said and ran south I followed and there was a cave there were rocks closing the entrance but it had been blown out to make a crack it had been shot at from the inside to open the rocks were jagged and there was blood on some of them whatever went through here came back and forth and scraped up against them "lets do it" I said aiming at the rocks breathing in gas we shot at the same time and it opened the entrance I went at least two feet in the cave had a stench of blood and then I heard something scraping against the floor then it stopped then growling "uh oh" I said and it ran past me and hiccup yelped I spun around and there was a diamond hunter on top of him teeth bared at his neck I rammed into him and hiccup jumped up the dragon had hate in his eyes and I realized he was limping slightly he had blood all over his claws as well and he had scars all over his body it appeared that something was carved in the scales on his right shoulder "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" I shouted at hiccup "I don't know it wasn't my idea" he retorted "THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S GOING TO FORGIVE YOU IF ANYTHING HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU" I shouted and he just stared at us_ "PAX ET PRO VOBIS" _he shouted at us and we were quiet he looked at hiccup_ "VOS EGO OCCIDAM"_ he growled and ran at hiccup even with his limp and hiccups instincts must of kicked in because he moved to the side grabbed thatch by his scruff and threw him at the cave wall I heard a pop and he screeched hiccup was shocked "oh gods what have I done" he said I went over to thatch "you dislocated his wing" I said looking at it "ok thatch" I said and he looked at me his eyes filled with tears "what" he could barely muster out his voice had a heavy accent now "this is going to hurt" I said putting my paws on his wing hiccup came by he had a thick piece of wood "here bite on this" he said dropping the wood in front of thatch and he bit down on it "ok" I said beginning to move it back in place after a little bit I heard the tell tale pop it was back in place and he bit the piece in two he groaned and laid there for a while and then he got up nodded at me and then to hiccup and he walked past him "lets go finish what you two started" he spat "what" hiccup said "the queen isn't dead" he said turning to look at him "come now you really didn't think shooting her in the eyes would stop her" he said sarcastically hiccup was confused "if we can get some backup we can get rid of her" thatch said licking his claws attempting to get the dried blood off "like what" hiccup asked "we need someone with a bow someone really accurate" he said "ok wel-" hiccup was cut of by a sound like thunder it was wing beats "what was that" I asked looking at either of them for an answer "the queen" thatch said looking at me and there she was she flew right over our head blotting out the sun and then she was gone. "Well I don't know about you two but I am going back to camp I am going to lie on the floor and sleep" he said walking away "we should get some rest to" hiccup said looking at me.

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

* * *

I could hear her in the back of my head and it was much worse she was trying to keep me this time I couldn't fight I didn't have the energy I was like a barrier she could break just with a glance and I don't think I can keep it up _"let go diamond hunter help your queen rebuild our nest your friend betrayed you remember"_ she whispered in my head and I couldn't stand it because she was right and I felt myself drifting and then I was gone again not quite there but still seeing through my own eyes but my actions not my own I looked straight at toothless and chuckled I began silently stalking towards him "oh gods no" I thought trying to shout in protest but I couldn't and then a voice it was thatch "really, your really going to try and kill him first I mean I understand he sleeps heavy but still I have a bone to pick with you" I spun around to see him looking at his claws I growled "what is it with you always interfering with my plans" I hissed at him "I don't know because you don't hide them well" this made me laugh "lets settle this some where else at the cave whoever comes back alive get to enjoy the fact that they are alive or the winner could badly wound the other and leave them to rot I personally like the second option" thatch said walking towards the cave I followed and when we finally made it to the clearing were the cave was he sat at the other end without a single hint of fear and then he ran at me and I jumped away and snapped at him but he moved as well I charged at him and he moved spun around and jumped on my back biting in to my scruff "let go" I hissed I looked at the wall and I rammed him straight into it he gasped in pain he was still sore I grabbed him by his scruff and through him at the cave wall and i kept throwing him around until I was satisfied with him lying in a pool of his own blood groaning I felt my wings outspread and I flew off "i just did that" i thought shamfully

* * *

**Thatch POV**

* * *

I got to full of myself! And look were it got me groaning on the floor hoping that toothless will find me "thatch" I heard a faraway voice say "over here" I said weakly and then he saw me a look of horror on his face "what happened" he asked "what do you think" I said trying to stand up "hiccup" he asked I gave him a look and he knew he was right "I knew it was only a matter of time well this day is officially the worst so I am going back to sleep" I said lying on the floor and closing my eyes "seriously" he said "yes we'll deal with it later but right now I am not doing anything" I said drifting into sleep. I have never had a night were I didn't dream sometimes I dreamed about the past others fragments of the future I was in a Viking village the air was thick with smoke and fire I was right in the middle it seemed to move slower then it was men shouting and pointing at the skies I knew what it was. "Dragons" I thought looking at the sky they were attacking the village I heard a door burst open it was the only sound I turned it was a skinny boy just by looking at his eyes I could read his story like a book he was trying to prove himself with how skinny he was he would never pass in a Viking family and then I knew who he was by the small spark of hope that he could pull up his sinking ship. He had a bow and one arrow in his quiver I walked up to him he drew the arrow I have seen it before I could recognize isle craftsmanship a mile away it was a draconem pestem a silver shaft with a black head it could still a dragon with one well placed shot I searched the skies desperately trying to find his target every bone in my body wanted to scream and warn the dragon and then I saw him just barely standing out, toothless.

* * *

**RIGHT that's another long chapter I am running out of ideas in httyd but I think I can scrounge enough to finish this story REVIEW I DEMAND IT. I am going to go pass out now -_-**


End file.
